Silent Octave
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: It was just a bet, a simple game. Who knew it would lead to love, new friendships and pain... It tore everything away from Octavia.
1. Introducing a New Note

**Theme Song for Chapter: AA (from DDR Supernova)**

**This story is going to get very graphic later on, but for now it will remain rated T so do not freak! I guess? I don't know, but I have high hopes for this story! I love Octavia x Vinyl Scratch. Also this story does contain Genderbent and they are human ^.^ - EEK **

* * *

Octavia looked up at her new school with disinterest. She did not want to be here, but being in the car with her father wasn't the best place either; even home wasn't an option. They drove up in a extremely fancy black limo that caught eyes of the students, some showed amazement and wondered who was currently in that car or some showed snobby looks that questioned if they should hate that said person instantly with one glance. Octavia was petite girl with very long black hair that was silky to the touch even though no one would be able to feel that, she would rather run miles than let someone touch her. She mindlessly moved some of her bangs out of her violet eyes with a small scowl; this was going to be horrible. She hated going to new schools and especially ones like this. It was huge, crowded, and everywhere was imperfect; trash littered the lawn, graphic images was on some of the trash cans, and many students didn't look like they were in their right mind.

"I expect you to go straight to the office." Her father spoke from beside her, she merely glanced at him.

"Yes, Father."

"If they did not put you in the music program, request immediately."

"Yes."

"I suspect you to be behaved and do not vocalize with any of these po- students." She caught his mistake, but chose to ignore it. She opened the door before her father could tell her more, she gave him a weak wave of good-bye, shut the door politely, and turned to look at her new prison. Students looked at her clothes the most out of everything and whispered among themselves. She refused to show any skin that wasn't necessary and hated when boys got the wrong idea. Octavia worn a long sleeve Victorian styled shirt that had beautiful swirls that decorated the front and long brown pants that matched the top. Her purple eyes scanned the area and immediately spotted the front door. She started walking towards it at a moderate pace, not wanting to attract more attention to herself. When she was about to open the front doors, she was stopped by a deep voice.

"Why hello there, little lady. Ya must be a new student." Octavia looked to her left and saw a very tall boy with sun blonde hair, some of it was put in a small pony tail, but most of his hair hang loosely. His bright green eyes were examining her, oddly not in a bad way like she thought. He was just looking at her clothes, trying to figure out where she came from. Octavia didn't even bother examining the boy any further and opened the door to enter. Suddenly he followed after her much to her annoyance. "Hey, ya could of just said hello back."

"I have no need." Her tiny, but polite voice said. The boy was shocked by this and stood there, watching her exiting form. She had no time to mindlessly chit chat with the people here, she was told to go to the office and that was what she was going to do. The only reason why she was here in the first place was because this is were her father graduated; he said something about if she graduated here then she could become successful like him. She didn't care about being rich and in power like her father, but she didn't like the idea of being poor either.

Octavia found the office rather easily, it was the only door that was more adequate then the others and not to mention a sigh on the side said 'Principle's office'. Her feet made her pause in front of the door and she took a deep breath before entering. It was a small office, but kind of calming. It simply had a desk in the middle of the room, bookshelf littered with books, and a half full water gallon on the side for people to get a cup of water from; she wasn't thirsty so she didn't bother giving it a second glance. She walked up the figure that was sitting down and facing away from her. Right when she was in front of the desk the figured whirled around in her chair. Octavia's eyes widened at the woman in front of her.

Her hair and eyes was what made Octavia gasp silently. It was long, wavy, and it was a full of soft colors! Could she even do that? How could she have gotten this job with her hair like that! Then again... Why should she care? This wasn't her job so she shouldn't even question it. The Principle's purple eyes looked her over before a tiny smile spread in her lips. She was wearing a standard tan top with a pocket on the side and gray pants. "It's very nice to meet you, Octavia." Her voice was full of confidence, but also kindness.

"It is nice as well to meet you, Principle." Octavia said, taking a seat in front of her.

"Oh please, call me Celestia," She then opened one of her cabinets and pulled out a couple papers. " I just have to run by some things real quick if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Thank you. Now it says here you're wanting to join our musical program?"

"Yes, Miss. Celestia." It was the truth for once. She really enjoyed music, it was one of the things that kept her alive. She didn't like all those up beat and rap that everyone listened too. She loved the classical calming music that made her think of better times. Like when her mother was alive... she missed her so much. Before Octavia's expression would faultier from her negative thoughts she instantly cleared her mind. No one say her weak side... if anything she would love to get rid of it.

"I don't see any problems there... all your main classes are set. How about-" someone entered the room at that moment making Celestia pause and look up from her papers. Octavia looked over her shoulder and saw a ridiculously dressed girl in pink... in fact her whole being was pink! Her hair was a long curly pink mess that looked like no matter how much grooming you did to it, it would remain that way. She was wearing a bright salmon colored shirt with balloons it and a pink tutu that had way to much glitter on it for Octavia's taste. Now her socks... that went up to her knees were a ridiculous cotton candy color. "Hello there, Pinkie Pie. How may I help you?"

"Oh... My... Gooosssshhhh! She must be the new kid!" Pinkie was instantly by Octavia's side, examining her all over. "You're so pretty! I love your hair and clothes! It's nice to meet you! I'm Pinkie Pie, but you can call me Pinkie for short if you want! I can't believe we got a new student! This is so-" Celestia coughed rather loud, getting Pinkie's attention. "Sorry... He he." She scratched the back of her head.

"It's quite alright, but you're making Octavia rather uncomfortable." Celestia smiled.

"I'm sorry I get above myself sometimes." Pinkie blushed. Octavia had a feeling she got above herself way more than that, but decided to stay silent; she didn't want to provoke her. Celestia's eyes widened as she just remembered something important, this made Octavia raise an eyebrow; the Principle didn't notice.

"Pinkie Pie, may you please show our dear new student around?" She asked with a smile.

"Why of course! I can show her the best places first then I can show her the _boring _classrooms..." Pinkie sighed dramatically. "Come on, Octavia! Let's go!" Pinkie then grabbed Octavia's arm tight and forced her to follow. Octavia tried to her best to pull away from the pink girl and continue to talk to the Principle, but Pinkie was too strong; did she eat a lot of vegetables or something!

Octavia took a deep breath as she finally got to sit down for once today. After an unbearable two hours of Pinkie showing her the school, she managed to get to her appropriate class and actually breath. Pinkie talked like a running train! Non stop did she explain unmindful things and constantly asked her if she was going to some party during the weekend. Not once has Octavia went to a party or even had one and she wasn't going to start now. Her Father and Mother never liked parties either and told her that they were meaningless; simple gatherings with family and friends, showing you were getting older. This never bothered her because she never had one to be upset about. She didn't know what they were like, but she knew what happened during one. The birthday child would receive presents, eat cake, and play practically the whole day. It sounded barbaric and not to mention she wasn't a very big fan of cake.

"Hey, you must be new."

Octavia turned her attention towards her side and sighed; another student wanting to talk to her... Could she ever get a break? The young man who asked her was certainly different. He had shoulder length very choppy, kind of like those scene kids she used to see in her old school; it was a dark purple, but had a pink stripe in his bangs that hung in his face, almost hiding dark purple eyes. He wore a purple suit that was fit for a student and on the pocket had a picture of what looked like pink and white sparkles; why would that be on a suit?

"Hello?" Octavia was pulled from her thoughts as she looked at the boy with disinterest.

"It's nice to meet you." She wish she could pull out the nice part, but she was born to be polite; as least in her thoughts she was free to think however she wanted.

"Same here," He smiled. "I'm Twilight Sparkle I know... Weird name for a parents wanted a girl, but they were blessed with me! Haha... Who are you?" Octavia really didn't care about his comment on how his parents wanted a girl, but she made it looked like she was listening.

"I am addressed as Octavia." She said.

"That's a nice name! Where did you come from? What are your other classes? How come-" She raised her hand silently, stopping Twilight. She didn't want anymore rambling... Pinkie was enough...

"Please, refrain from asking to many questions. I am tired and suggest calming down."

"Your speech is very proper," He commented. "Are you from a rich fami- sorry... I was about to ask a question." Suddenly, the teacher walked in. She was a tall woman with an hour glass figure. she had shoulder length dark pink and light pink hair that curled at the bottom. She was wearing a dark pink magenta suit with a mini skirt, but not to bad for a teacher.

"Good after noon class." She smiled, "and today we are going to study geometry." The teachers eyes scanned the room until they landed on Octavia. "Looks like we have a new student! Please, come up here and introduce yourself." Octavia did _not_ want to do that, she wanted to remain in her seat and stay small as possible. She didn't like unwanted attention and her class now was pretty packed. However, she was raised to always listen to your superiors so she rose from her seat, making her way to the front. Once facing the class she wish she hadn't... Boys were looking at her the wrong way, minus Twilight, and the girls were looking bored or upset; they must hate new girls... She wasn't like them and was proud of that. she wasn't going to show fright or uneasiness.

"Hello everyone my name is Octavia and would like to be addressed as such." She then bowed her head to show some respect even though they didn't deserve it, nor did they care. After about a few seconds she heard a female student whisper 'rude bitch', which made Octavia want to scowl; she contained herself. She decided to no longer stay up there and went back to sit down, when she passed by a boy he whistled at her; making everyone laugh. She wanted to go straight up to him and tell him what for, but again she contained herself and sat down.

"Settle down everyone! That was rude, Soarin! Do not do that again! Now class let's get on with the lesson and by the way dear Octavia, my name is Cheerilee." She simply nodded and watched as Cheerilee began her lesson.

* * *

She was happy class was over... It was long and even though she didn't mind learning, she wasn't as big on it as Twilight. She learned this during the hour when someone tried to whisper to him, some girl wanting to date him, and he told her to 'stop bothering him during class'. He then straight back to listening and writing notes. She simply just listen and got her assignment done in a few minutes. The hour she was currently heading to was the one she's been waiting for all day, Music. She couldn't wait to see what instrument she was going to be assigned too and see what else they had to offer. She could image herself sitting in front of the whole school during a play, her having a solo, and playing with expert talent; the crowd awing and throwing roses at her after she was done. Of course that sounded a little to out there, but she could dream right? Even she had that right.

When Octavia finally made it to the door, she was about to open it, but some girl shoved her out of the way.

"Excuse yourself before shoving others." She spoke up. The girl didn't even send her a second glance and went into the room, shutting the door in her face. Octavia simply rolled her eyes and turned the knob.

It was locked.

That girl locked it behind her! How could she do that! She knew kids here were not the kindest, but this was plain rude! How was she going to get into class and today was her first day; she didn't want to be late. Not now not ever. She tried turning the knob again, but it still wouldn't open and she sighed with frustration. Octavia glanced around the hallway, looking for a teacher or staff member who could possible let her in. Why did this have to happen to her? But she knew one thing, when she sees that girl again... She's going to get a good talk.

Vinyl Scratch sat there in music class with a bored expression, watching the teacher talk about how to play a flute for the players. She was no flute and was glad about that. She didn't even know why she was in this class! She hates classic instruments like this, but then again this was the only class that involved music. Her music was kind of like... up beat and makes you wanna dance. Not I wanna put you to sleep like this. Beside her was her best friends Rainbow Dash and Neon Lights. Rainbow was a popper if you know what she means. Her hair was shoulder length, not as choppy as hers, but pretty layered up. It was pure rainbow and it expressed her personality spot on; she was wild like one and not many girls like her exist. Her cerise eyes showed boredom just like Vinyl and she even yawned.

Neon lights was Vinyl's best friend since childhood and they've done all sorts of things together. He was not as wild as her and Rainbow, but he still knew how to have fun. He had short black hair that stuck out everywhere and deep blue eyes that made most of the girls here crazy for him; luckily he didn't fall for their false flirts. He often worn black clothing just like today and as for Rainbow, she wore bright colors, but in tank tops and jeans.

"Dude this class sucks!" Rainbow whispered.

"I know..." Vinyl yawned. She blamed Rainbow's earlier yawn for that one.

"Dude that girl earlier was rude! I would like to teach her lesson and did you see how she acted in Cheerilee's class? She acted like she was better than us all! If anything-"

Vinyl stopped Rainbow by putting a hand on her knee with a slap, "We all know she was a bitch, but hey now we don't have to deal with her since I locked the door." This made Rainbow's eyes widen and smirk widely.

"No you didn't," Vynil nodded with a smirk of her own. "Aw yea!" They fist pump, getting Neon's attention.

"What did you do, Vinyl?" He asked.

"She only just locked out another bitch! Ha ha she deserved it!" Rainbow snickered.

"Don't you think that was a little much?" Neon raised an eyebrow.

"No, She needed to know what it's like here and the sooner she gets rid of that attitude, the better off she'll be." Vinyl shrugged. Right then everyone silenced as a certain girl walked in with angry, but collected eyes. Great...

"Fuck..." Rainbow muttered under her breath. Octavia scanned the room for the teacher and when she did, she went up to her and whispered something. The teacher didn't look very pleased and her glare shot at Vinyl and her friends.

"All of you to the office now." She barked. Rainbow's face reddened as she stood up, but she didn't walk out of the room. Vinyl knew what was coming next and decided to keep a distance; along with Neon. Rainbow marched right up to Octavia with a scowl. Rainbow towered over her tiny frame and made sure to show it; trying to intimidate her.

"Who do you think you are?! Do you know what happens when you get me in trouble?! Huh?!" Rainbow poked her chest hard.

Octavia kept her cool along with her words that were like ice, "I have all meaning to do so since you brought it upon yourself to make sure I was not in class." Vinyl raised an eyebrow at her calm tone, but didn't miss the cold touch. Nobody has ever stuck up to Rainbow and them before. They've always left them alone and when one of them got bored; deciding to pick on one of the kids, they kept quiet and took it.

"For your information I did no such thing! You should take that attitude of yours and shove it up your ass!" Rainbow yelled. Still Octavia didn't flinch. She was above this and certainly the rainbow girl in front of her, trying to get to her angry. She had no fear towards her and certainly there little two girls locked the door on her, but she didn't see the boy and decided to speak up towards the teacher.

"Excuse me, Miss. He was not with them." she pointed at Neon and his eyes widen. Did she just let him go? Vinyl was shocked by this and everyone else. The teacher took a second to collect herself and politely told Neon to sit back down. This made Rainbow even more upset.

"Did you just ignore me!?"

"There was nothing worth listening too." She said. Rainbow Dash had enough with this girls shit! She had no emotion in her voice except harshness and just looking at her proper clothes made her want to strangle her to death! Rainbow raised her fist in the air about to strike her, but it was stopped with someone gripping her arm. She looked to her side with a glare, but it was calmed down when she saw Vinyl had stopped her, examining Octavia.

"V-Vinyl!" She gasped, pulling her arm back. Why did she stop her?!

Octavia took the second to observe the girl who stopped the rainbow maniac. She had very messy and choppy hair; like it wasn't cut properly. It was light and dark blue all over and she was wearing a pair of huge purple shades. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a musical note on it and a pare of blue skinny jeans.

"There's no need for violence, Rainbow. Let's just go to the office."

"B-But!" Vinyl shot her friend a glare and she immediately shut her pipe. She then looked at Octavia with a smirk.

"About time someone had guts." Was all Vinyl said, walking past her; still holding Rainbow's arm. They silently left the class, leaving a heavy air among the students.

* * *

"Who does she think she is?! Next time I fuckin see her-" Vinyl had to shut her friend up again as she covered Rainbow's mouth with her hand. Rainbow was known for her short tempter and breaking out into fights. Barley anybody could calm her down except for Vinyl; even Neon couldn't get her to stop.

"She's a new kid, she doesn't know better. Besides we'll get revenge one way or another." Vinyl calmly said.

"I want to get back at her now! I was showed up in front of everyone and I will not deal with that!"

"All comes in time, Rainbow. We just have to think of something and 'boom!' Revenge is our grasp and Octavia will no longer be so high and mighty."

"Do you have anything planned?"

"Afraid not..."


	2. Beats beginning to Rise

"Out of my way! King of the school coming through!" Everybody stuck to the edge of the hallway as a group of three people passed by. Two very under dressed girls who honestly needed nothing more than clothes. The first girl on the Right had shoulder length wavy purple hair with a white streak, Her cornflower blue eyes looking at the other students in disgust. She worn a pink tank top that looked like it would fit a toddler and a bright pink mini skirt that did nothing, but show her lower butt. The second girl on the left wasn't as bad as the first, she had long silver hair, which one streak of it was almost white and it was put in a tight braid that rested on her shoulder. Her outfit was revealing as well, but not as... Who were they kidding it was bad. She was sporting a very short Grey skirt that fluffed out so it covered more of her butt than the other girl's. She was wearing a tight white shirt that said 'silver is my gold' in Grey letters; her violet eyes was glued on to the main center of attention.

Leading the to young girls with their arms around his was Gilda, the main bully in the school that had complete control over teachers and students. What ever he said went, where ever he stepped was his and who ever he wanted, he would have. He had short white hair that spiked specially in the front of his face, the tips were a faded purple. He was taller than the average student, had light brilliant amber eyes that shown like gold, he was wearing a white wife beater and ripped blue jeans. In between his fingers was a lit cigarette, half way used. The two girls giggled at every little thing he said and glared at any girl that dared to glance at him.

Octavia walked out of her last hour class, walking tall and proud; she wasn't really proud of anything, but she was breed to always show power and confidence. She noticed all the students were sticking to the side of the halls and didn't put much mind to it. What did puzzle her was why were they going slow? School was out now, shouldn't they be running off to whatever they would waist there time on. Octavia simply ignored the strange looks she was receiving as she walked down the hall, quickly, seeing as no one was in her way. She was carrying her folder she needed for math, already filled with notes she needed to study with.

"Get out of our way!" A high female voice yelled. She looked up from her note she had pulled out, trying to get some extra studying in so she could play her Bass longer tonight; grades came first. In front of her was the two poorly dressed girls and high powered male; he looked down at her with interest. Octavia showed no signs of shock, fear or apology; she stood there with a blank expression as she began walking again, going past them. She was stopped though as Gilda gripped her shoulder tightly; she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not going to say anything, dork? What's with your clothes, trying to show off the oldies or something?" the two girls giggled at his rude comment, making sure to let others hear. Octavia shoved his hand away like it was a parasite and managed to hold back rolling her eyes.

"I hope you know what I am wearing is highly above your standards, if you may know it is called Victorian. This style was commonly known through out 1837 to 1901; it is very old. However, it is not what you are referring to 'oldies'. I rather wear no, I would wear this over your very revealing summer wear, which I might add it is Fall. I recommend wearing something that actually warms your body, you may catch a cold." Octavia said in a smooth tone, not once revealing her impatience. This made the two girls turn red with anger and they were about to approach her, but Gilda spoke up with an amused tone.

"You have a big mouth, you know that?" He let the two girls go and got really close to Octavia's face, making her have to look up at him. He was in her personal space and if she wasn't raised to never back down, she would have stepped back; this made her uncomfortable. "I don't care about you style or what the hell Victorian means, but one thing that interest me is that you have guts," Gild looked back at the two girls, losing all interest in them. "You girls can leave now."

"W-What?!" They both gasped, stomping there feet. They both then looked at Octavia with pure hatred which didn't faze her. "Come Silver Spoon, we shall deal with 'it' later." The girl in gray nodded her head as she followed her friend. Everyone was shocked, those two girls were Gilda's top 'play' toys. He always went to them when he got bored with another, but not once has he told them to leave.

Octavia looked back up at Gilda and politely said, "You are in my personal space please, do take a step back." He only let out a chuckle as he laid a hand on her shoulder once more; making Octavia tense.

"I think I'm-"

"Gilda, let her go." Octavia looked over her shoulder and saw the boy she met this morning, he looked upset, but collected. She actually looked at his clothes, rather pay attention to that then the man touching her shoulder; wanting to slap it away. He was wearing a tan wife beater with a red and black plade jacket, his pants were regular blue jeans and he was wearing a western hat. When he was by Octavia, Glida removed his hand with a frown.

"What do you want, Country Bag."

"I want ya to please leave her alone, she's new here and doesn't need to deal with ya."

"If she's new then why are you sticking up for her?" The boy looked to the side with a dust of pink to his cheeks, but managed to look at Gilda again with courage.

"I'm tired of ya messin with young ladies who don't need some guy tearin their hearts out." He respond. Gilda got upset with his answer and grabbed his wife beater tightly in his fist; they were around the same height.

"Oh really now, Apple nerd... I will personally-" Octavia had enough of these two fighting over her. She hated it, felt low, and most of off disrespected. She was not one to let others stick up for her, she was capable of doing that on her own. She straitened her composer to make her look taller and more intimidating, proceeding to pull them apart. She gave them both a stern look as she took a calm breath.

"I do not need you too messing over me, it is pathetic. I simple want to go home and do what I do, stopping me for violent talk is not needed. I have said what I have wanted and will now leave, do as you please when I am gone." She nodded, turning to leave. Gilda was about to walk after her, not about to let his new prize escape, but stopped when he noticed everyone still in the hallway was watching them. He stopped himself thankfully with a cool smirk, he didn't want to seem like some chaser. No, she would come to him with some persuasion, but there was something he couldn't let go.

She spoke up against him.

That would not be tolerated and it made him seem weak to the other students. He didn't have time to deal with little weaklings that wanted to steal his title all because a little girl in old clothes stuck to him. Also this would cause problems with him having fun with the girls around here, if one stood up, then another would follow. He might be all browns, but he had brains and he always put them to good use. Well... Most of the time. Gilda gave Apple Jack, that was the stupid Country boy's name was, a hard glare and walked away. Now, how was he suppost to punish his new victim? He could always use the classic 'I care about you' trick, but it was a little late for that. He could be the cool bad boy act and sweep her off her feet with the right moment, but he didn't have that much patience this time. Suddenly, he caught to girls leaving class down the hallway; a evil smile spread across his lips. Vinyl Scratch and Rainbow **fucking** Dash was leaving class. Rainbow was yelling about something, which didn't surprise him.

They dated once when she first came here, when she didn't know about him and was friends with Vinyl Scratch. Believe it or not... He actually began having feelings for her! The all top dog in the entire school was falling for a girl with rainbow hair! How could you blame him though? She was tough, sporty, a tom boy, and was not afraid to defend herself; maybe that's why he was interested in Octavia. She wasn't afraid to back down and stood up against him... Rainbow did that too; except she was more violent and threatened to punch him. They were actually a pretty good couple, two bad students who got along quite well. However, you're probably wondering 'what happened?' Well, one day she came up to him and demanded that they stopped dating; she never really gave a reason why. That's what really pissed him off, but what also hurt him was that he thought they had something. Once they were no more, everybody saw Gilda in a new light, they tried over powering him, which didn't end up good. Rainbow Dash made him vulnerable, she broke up with him, that never happened; he always broke up with he girls.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be perfect... He coolly walked up the two girls and slammed his fist against the locker to get their attention. They didn't even flinch and looked at him with impatience, Vinyl did anyway. Rainbow looked pissed and was about to punch him in the face, but he was too quick for her and grabbed her clinched fist with ease.

"Let me go you fucker! What the hell do you want?!" Rainbow growled, forcing her fist way from him. Vynil was by her side instantly and laid a calm hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want, Gilda?" Vinyl asked, not afraid to show annoyance.

"I can't come say hello?"

"No! And you should get the fuck out of here before I beat your face in!" Rainbow lashed, but Vinyl kept a firm grip on her shoulder. Gilda cocked his head with a smirk, this was too easy.

"You know perfectly well I am stronger than you," He didn't let Rainbow answer and turned his attention to Vinyl; his main target. She was perfect for his sudden, but yet brilliant plan. She was a rebel, strong willed, hated the rules and most of all; she liked girls. He hasn't met to many lesbians in his life, but when he found out about Vinyl; he was dumb founded. To think he was planning on going after during that time. He was currently thinking on how to court her until on day he was walking down the halls, he was late because of gym. To get to the men's changing room you have to go by the girls, while he was passing he heard noises. Thinking it was some people getting it on, he was about to pass until he heard a girl moan loudly, 'Vinyl!" Curiously he peeked into the girls changing room and what he saw shocked him. He saw Vinyl towering over a girl, kissing her neck like an animal. He let out a tiny noise by knocking the door with the tip of his shoes, making Vinyl's eyes shot at him. He quickly fled the scene, his victim no longer important.

Another reason he thought Vinyl was the perfect person for his mission was that she pissed him off. He couldn't have her because she liked girls and she had Rainbow... Fucking Rainbow was her best friend and he was envious. Gilda cleared his throat and gave Vinyl a challenging glare, "How would you girls like to have a bet with me? A game perhaps."

"Hell no! Why the fuck would we want to start a bet with you! Get the fuck out of here!" Rainbow yelled, almost ignoring Vinyl's glares and punching Gilda right in the nuts. Vinyl stepped forward and made Rainbow stand behind her; she wanted to hear the rest of Gilda's plan. A bet? She wasn't stupid, he wanted something and they were the quickest way of doing it. However, instead of just saying no, she wanted to listen; who knows? Maybe it could help them get back at Octavia.

"Go on." She said.

Gilda chuckled, resting against the lockers; ignoring Rainbow's murderous glare, "I thought it would be fun if us three got to do something... remembering. It's been awhile since anyone's done anything here worth mentioning. So I think we should give the people something to talk about, nothing they can't forget."

"I'm already done talking with you-"

Vinyl actually growled at Rainbow and said, "Shut up!" Gilda was right... It has been a while since anything truly worth remembering has happened in this school, sure they've done pranks here and there, but nothing to wild.

"As I was saying, I say three students; one for each of us will do the trick. Three embarrassments will certainty make things interesting, you know three times the charm?" Gilda looked around and noticed a girl exit a classroom; why was she still here? She had extremely long light pink hair that almost touched the ground; stopping it only because it flipped at the ends. She had big cerulean eyes that naturally looked timid, she was wearing a over sized yellow turtle neck sweater that covered all her upper skin, and baggy grey sweat pants. In her arms was a large bag of rabbit food, she must be part of the animal club.

"Rainbow Dash, your target is her," Gilda pointed. "She looks easy enough." Rainbow noticed the girl and almost rolled her eyes; she thought rolling your eyes was stupid. However, she was so uninterested that's why it almost happened! Everyone knew she was bi, even before she dated Gilda. She was going out with some freshman, but it didn't last. She wanted someone who was daring, hard core, adventures, kind of like her! By just looking at the pink haired girl she wanted to vomit! She looked shy, weak,timid and overall not her type! And what was with that sweater?!

"You've got to be kidding me..." She said in a dull tone. Vinyl studied the girl and what Gilda said would be true, she was certainly the push over type; nothing Rainbow couldn't handle. Gilda cleared his throat to get her attention and she narrowed her eyes through her shades.

"As you both know there is a new girl in school and she's the stuck up type." The two girls instantly knew who he was talking about and glared.

"We know all too well."

"Perfect then judging by your reactions. Well, I don't tend to like her much and I think she should be your target, Vinyl."

"Why does she get her!?" Rainbow complained. She would love nothing more than to teach Octavia a lesson! Nobody stands up to them and gets away with it!

"I'll do it, but what do we get if we win this 'bet'." Vinyl over spoke Rainbow. Gilda thought for a second and almost busted out laughing.

"You get complete power over the school, only if both of you win though." That was a bold lie. There was no way that he was going to give up his title to two girls who he hated. He knew they wanted others to listen and not mess with them, but to do that they needed all the attention; which he had.

"Okay... What do you get if we fail and also who is your choice?" Gilda looked around, but didn't see anyone who looked easy. Great, now he had to think of someone. Who was that dweeb his friend always bullied? Oh yea, his name was Spike!

"I'ma go after Spike. He's small and why not?"

"You're going after a middle school student? Are you sure about that?" Vinyl crossed her arms. Fuck, he forgot about that part; he couldn't back down now though.

"Got a problem with that?" He threatened.

"No, of course not... I've just noticed you have a thing for younger people. Those two girls on your arm, which you probably didn't know, was also from middle school; I 'm surprised they were even aloud to roam the halls freely like that." She shrugged. That explains some things... But he didn't care, he was done with them.

"Whatever and as for my winnings? Hmm," He thought for a minute. "You two will be nothing, but my slaves. Everything I say goes." This made Rainbow dash punch a locker with a low growl.

"You're fucking kidding me! We would never do that!"

"You think offering up my place was easy?"

"No, and we accept your deal. What is the dead line?" Vinyl spoke up, covering up Rainbow again.

"At the end of the year. This will give us plenty of time to think of something," He said. " I know my plan will." He didn't know when Vinyl would strike her attack and he really didn't have a plan for that little kid. However, he knew at the end of the year would be perfect for Octavia to run into his arms; during the entire summer they could... He he.

"I see."

"I would love to stick around, but I've got things to do! See you around and don't forget our little 'deal'" Gilda said, turning around and leaving with a head full of thoughts. Vinyl stood there until he was out of eye sight and turned towards Rainbow; who looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Calm down, Rainbow."

"Calm down?! Why the fuck would I calm down? You took his stupid bet and I have to go after some girl who belongs with pansy's! I don't want to do this even though making fun of her would be nice. What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking this was our chance to get revenge," Vinyl said confidently. "We already were planning on embarrassing her in some way, but now we have a chance of also gaining control over the school."

Rainbow looked completely stupid as she face palmed, "Why didn't I think of that... But what are we going to do? I have to go after that too, remember?"

"All will come in time, Rainbow. For now I'm going home to sleep and party all night. I will see you tomorrow and we will think of our plan then."


End file.
